Alone
by FantasyFreak182
Summary: A girl travels to Death City to escape her past. Will she always feel alone?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not giving up on Different! I just don't know what to write for it. And I got this idea at 10:02 while listening to my iPod in bed and quickly grabbed sticky notes and a crayon and wrote it down. And when it's a story written on sticky notes with a cerulean blue crayon (and red violet when my other crayon broke L ), you know it's a good story ^.^**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Soul Eater. I own Zashi, Him, and Kat. Just to let you know, Zashi and Kat are hints to what weapons they are (but abbreviated) **

**~~.~~ is a flashback (there is one in the beginning of the flashback and the end). -.- is a time skip thing.**

~~.~~

I'm hiding in my closet once again, trying to escape Him. I don't know what I did wrong. All I know is that He left with his friends again. And that He likes my brother, Zashi, but not me; I'm the disgrace. Whenever He goes out with His friends, He comes home drunk. I'm in the fetal position, with the lights out, in the corner of the dusty closet. Maybe He won't find me. That's unlikely. He always finds me. He has always hated me. I'm planning on running away. I've heard of this place where there is a school of children like me and my brother. Maybe I'll run there. He wouldn't find me there, would He?

~~.~~

I made it! Finally! I adjust my bag on my shoulder. It was lighter than when I started out. It only held my journal, the rest of the food and water, and my clothes. I look up at the huge city in front of me. Death City. Home of the Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA. A place for me to hopefully fit in. A new beginning. A clean slate. For the first time in years, I smile. I start walking up towards the symmetrical city when I hear a voice.

"Wait up! Kat!" I feel my eyes grow huge. I spin around, knowing that it is Zashi. How did he find me?

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" It's more of a demand than a question.

"Do you really think I'd let my little sister run away like that? Without her big brother?" He says with a grin.

"Technically speaking, I'm taller than you." **(A/N: it is another hint!)**

"Whatever," He can be so stupid and laid back at times. I hate it. I turn towards Death City again and start walking.

"Where are you going?" He jogs to catch up with me while asking.

"To Death City. They have an academy that has children like us. I want to speak with Lord Death." I say without looking at him. He starts talking about sports or some other random or useless thing, so I tune him out.

-.-

"We'll stop here for now." I say cutting Zashi off mid-sentence. I start unpacking my bag. We were close, but not close enough to make it there. Also, it was getting dark. Zashi was unpacking his bag as well. He had more food than me, probably because he was on track and ran most of the way to catch up with me, only taking short breaks. He had mostly the same foods as me and so we ate a meal of bread, pretzels, chips, crackers, and cereal. We drank some water. We packed up all the food, and then we fall asleep.

-.-

"Kat… Kat! …KAT WAKE THE HELL UP!" Zashi is screaming at me. I look sleepily up at him.

"You don't have to yell," I yawn, stretch, and then start walking again, eating the few fruits that Zashi brought. After a few moments of silence, I ask him, "Why did you come find me?"

"I told you. I was worried." I look over at him. He looks serious. I believe him. We walk in quiet again until we reach Death City.

-.-

"Finally! We made it!" I am exhausted. I'm not very athletic. I almost had Zashi carry me. Did I say almost? I mean I did have Zashi carry me. Zashi is the athletic one. We walked through the city for a while, just getting lost and going nowhere. The roads were confusing and all looked the same. After awhile, a voice came from behind.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I freeze. I'm also not the social one either. Let's just say, Zashi is the twin that has all the traits to be the popular kid. Me? I'm the socially awkward one that doesn't like the sun, sports, or people. I'm the nerdy kid. I'm the quiet one who sits by themselves reading a book. People don't usually think that we are twins. Our personalities and appearances are really different. I turn around and see three people: a boy with three white stripes on one side of his almost symmetrical black hair, a tall girl with long, blond hair, and a shorter girl with shorter, blond hair. I look down and make my bangs cover my face.

"We're here to enroll in the DWMA. Do you know where we could find Lord Death?" Zashi says.

"Sure we know where Lord Death is. Follow us," The boy says.

After a little while of walking, the shorter and younger looking one of the girls came over to me. "What are you? A meister or a weapon?" She asks nicely.

"Weapon." I say softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Cool! I'm a weapon also!" She says happily. I'm getting a bit overwhelmed by her energy and joy. I hope she realizes it soon.

-.-

We made it to a large door. That is where they left. When we opened the door, a hall of guillotines was in front of us. I gulped and started walking down the hall with Zashi following. Once we made it out of the never ending hallway, I waited patiently and quietly for Lord Death to notice our presence. Zashi, however, was not as patient.

"Lord Death? We would like to talk to you." I feel myself blush and I hide my face again with my bangs. Zashi can be so rude sometimes.

"Hm? Oh! Who would you two be?" I look up briefly to see a skull mask looking at us. Luckily he wasn't busy.

I bow and say, "I'm Kat, and he is Zashi. We would like to enroll in your wonderful school here."

"Oh! Of course! Are you weapons or meisters?" He asks.

"We are both weapons," I say before Zashi can be rude again or say something stupid.

"Okay. Then you need a Meister." He walks around. I notice that when he walks, he bounces around. "What kind of weapons are you?"

"We're both swords." Zashi and I say at the same time.

"What kind of swords?"

**Review what kind of sword you think they are. I know what they are going to be. But I'm not positive who is/are going to be their Meisters. Any ideas? I'll probably have another one or two OC be them, but names are not my strength. I took Kat and Zashi from their weapon names.**

**I'm on now. I'm under the same penname as I am here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers. I know you are there. Review. Or else I'll go track you down and kill you with my Zombies :3**

**Most of my characters in this story have interestingly colored hair like blue or silver. I really like it; it makes them interesting :D**

**I didn't add last names for any of them. I'm only using first names. **

**I don't remember if I said this but, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, more weapons would be guys and Crona would be the main character.**

"I'm a katana, and Zashi is a wakizashi. We had different names when we were born, but they were forgotten over the years. We were nicknamed Kat and Zashi because of the weapons we are." I tell Lord Death.

"One last question, how did get here?"

"A small group of kids led us here: a boy with black hair with three white stripes, and two blonde girls."

"So Kid, Patty, and Liz led you here." I look at him questioningly. "Kid is the boy with the cute stripes, Patty is the shorter girl, and Liz is the taller one."

I nod, slightly understanding now who they are. "We need a place to stay though. Where could we get an apartment or something?" I ask. Zashi is being strangely quiet. He's going to do something stupid; I can feel it.

"Well, there are the dorm-like apartments that every student gets."

"That's great! Thanks," I turn to Zashi, "Come on Zashi, let's get settled before you do something idiotic." Then I see what he has been doing; he has been playing with the crosses. "ZASHI! QUIT DOING WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!" I yell at him. I'm getting quite angry with him; first he followed me, uninvited, now he is goofing off like usual. He runs over quickly, his face red.

"Thanks Lord Death," I say bowing in his direction. I turn quickly and run into two people: a girl with red hair and a girl with long, dark blue hair that covers one of her purple eyes. I squeak in surprise and turn into my weapon form. It usually happens when I get scared or surprised. The pink haired girl picks me up only to drop me. "OW!" She yells, holding her hand. I burned her, not on purpose, like all the other people who have tried to pick me up as a weapon. The blue haired girl picks me up and to my surprise, was not burned.

A voice comes from behind, "Well, Kat, it looks like you've found your Meister." I turn back into my regular form.

"What?" The girl and I say at the same time. Then we look at each other, and then back at Lord Death. "But we don't know each other!"

"Well, then you better start getting to know each other." He turns to Zashi and the other girl. He looks at them for a second, and then he says, "Zashi, can you turn into a wakizashi for a second?" Zashi looked confused while he turns into his weapon form. Lord Death nods. "Pick him up," He instructs the girl. Surprisingly, she does, and she isn't burnt. "My experiment is a success!" He says happily.

Now, we are all really confused. We look at Lord Death for help, but he just says to go to our dorm rooms, and that class starts at seven. He threw us some keys and told us what building and rooms we had.

-.-

Once we found the apartment, I ran to shower. Walking in the dust and dirt with no bathing was not great for my hygiene. I think I had an inch thick layer of grime on my whole body. I shampooed my hair several times just to make sure all the gross things had been cleaned out. I noticed that it was getting long. After the shower, I put on some clean clothes, and searched the rooms for a pair of scissors.

"What are you looking for?" Zashi asked me after awhile of searching.

"Scissors." I say quickly.

"Can't you just cut whatever you want to cut with your blade arm?" **(A/N: Like when Soul can be half human half weapon (I believe he does that during one of the first episodes when he eats one of the souls) except with a katana blade not a scythe) **

"No. I'm cutting my hair, and I don't want to decapitate myself." Zashi sees my point and starts to help me in my quest for scissors.

-.-

After searching the house top to bottom, we did find a pair of scissors to give myself a hair cut. I examine it. It now has shorter, uneven bangs (it's a home hair cut what do you expect?) and the rest of it is short, but long enough for me to tie it back into a ponytail. I tie it back, liking the fact that the silver strands stuck up at strange angles. I clean up the silver strands, and go to my room to start unpacking the few things I owned.

-.-

I was reading when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up and answered it to find the two girls from earlier. "What are you two doing here?" I ask them after letting them in.

"Cute hair cut," the girl with the blue hair says, "We're here because Lord Death wanted us to get to know each other better. I'm Tsukiko."

"I'm Asami," the girl with the long, red hair told us.

"I'm Kat," I say, "My brother is Zashi. I'm sure you'll get to know him later." I smile a bit. Zashi likes people to know whom he is. I, on the other hand, like people not to know whom I am. The only reason I'm letting them know whom I am is that we will be working together. If we weren't, I wouldn't have even invited them in. "What were we going to do to get to know each other better?"

The two girls look at me, and then at each other. "Shopping," They say at the same time.

"Why? You two seem to know what your style is,"

"Yeah, but you don't." I look down at my baggy hand-me-down shirt that He gave me from Zashi. Most of my clothes are Zashi's old ones.

"But I don't have any money."

"That's okay! Lord Death gave us these cards for all of us for clothes, food, and other things. They have a lot of money on them."

"Okay, I'll go shopping with you." I haven't really ever gone shopping before. He wouldn't let me out of the house, and when He did, it was for school. I'm looking forward to this shopping trip.

-.-

"Cute!" Asami called to me, "Kat look at this dress!"

"Huh? Oh," The dress was short and was the color of the ocean. "It is cute."

"You should get it! It matches your eyes! You need to try it on!" Asami is pushing me into the fitting rooms. Tsukiko's facial expression is telling me that she wants to help, and that she is sorry for me.

I quickly change into the dress; I have found out that I now hate clothes shopping. It is mostly Asami bossing me around and making me try on a million different outfits. I look at myself in the mirror. The silky fabric clings to my body in the right places, but doesn't show how skinny I really am. He wouldn't give me much to eat, so I am now extremely underweight. Zashi used to sneak me food; if it wasn't for him, I would have died of starvation. I walk out of the fitting rooms, and Asami and Tsukiko immediately rush over and start to complement me in the dress.

"You look so cute in this dress!" Asami tells me.

"It matches your eyes!" Tsukiko says.

"You should get it!" They say simultaneously.

"You think so?" I say doubtful. As I say that, a girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails and a boy with spiky, white hair and a headband are walking near us. The girl looks at me for a second, and then says, "You look really good in that dress. You should get it. Don't you agree, Soul?" The boy stands there, drooling slightly. I look down to hide my embarrassment. Then I hear someone yell, "MAKA CHOP!"

"Just fix one thing," The girl says as she walks over towards me. She takes out the ponytail to let my hair fall around my face. "There, perfect."

I blush and mumble my thanks. She smiles at me and walks away with the slightly dazed boy.

"Who were they?" I ask Asami and Tsukiko. Their expression told me that they didn't know either. They weren't the kids who lead Zashi and me to Lord Death. I thought for a while before saying, "Can we get some clothes that aren't fancy?" We are getting the dress I am wearing now, plus a beautiful kimono with a flower print, a few other dresses, and several pairs of shoes. I want some more comfortable clothes.

"Sure."

I turn and walk back into the fitting rooms to change back into my regular clothes. I walk back out to Asami and Tsukiko with the dress carefully draped over my arms.

-.-

We somehow made our way to my home. I was weighed down by pounds of bags and boxes. I must have spent hundreds of dollars on shoes, jeans, t-shirts, and dresses. We carried the tower into my bedroom. Once we put them down, I flopped onto my bed. "That was exhausting. Do I really need all those clothes?"

"Judging by what you are wearing now and what you were wearing earlier, yes," Asami says sitting at the desk that sits in the corner.

Tsukiko slowly spins around in circle, taking in the whole room. "Your room is too barren. You need to make it your own."

I looked around. Most of the furniture was either grey, black, or white. "I would, but when I got here, I showered, cut my hair, and then went shopping with you. Also, I don't have any posters or anything."

"Well, I'll just need to change that," Tsukiko says grinning. She walks over to her sister, and Asami stands up. Tsukiko goes on the computer that is sitting on the desk. Beside it is a small printer. "Well, I'm going to try to find things that I think you'll like."

How well can someone that I barely know, know me? I wonder. I guess I'll find out.

**Whatcha think? This took me forever. I had much homework and a book report and many different distractions (mostly anime or manga related)**

**You know what Kat, Asami, Tsukiko, and all the original Soul Eater characters look like. What do you think Zashi looks like?**

**Expect another story. Like an Avatar one or a Death Note one. Don't expect Different to be updated. I'm stuck on that story.**

**The blue button down there is your friend!**


End file.
